Der Graf von Monte Christo/IX
Das kleine Kabinett in den Tuilerien Herr von Villefort kehrte in die Wohnung des Herrn von Saint- Méran, wo seine Verlobung gefeiert wurde, zurück, verabschiedete sich rasch von seiner Braut und den Gästen und trat sofort mit Extrapost eine Reise nach Paris an. Vorher hatte er sich von Herrn von Salvieux, dem Freunde seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters, einen Brief geben lassen, der ihm ohne weiteres Zutritt zum König verschaffen sollte. Wir verlassen Villefort auf dem Wege nach Paris, wo er infolge der dreifachen Trinkgelder, die er gab, mit Windeseile dahinflog, und begeben uns durch zwei oder drei Säle in das kleine Kabinett der Tuilerien, das das Lieblingskabinett Napoleons und Ludwigs XVIII. war. In diesem Kabinett saß König Ludwig XVIII. vor einem Tische aus Nußbaumholz, den er von Hartwell mitgebracht hatte und ganz besonders liebte. Der Monarch hörte zerstreut einem etwa fünfzigjährigen Manne von vornehmem Äußern zu. Dabei machte er Notizen in eine lateinische Ausgabe des Horaz. »Sie sagen also?« sprach der König. »Daß ich so unruhig bin, wie man es nur sein kann, Sire!« »Wirklich! Sollten Sie im Traume sieben fette und sieben magere Kühe gesehen haben?« »Nein, Sire! Denn das würde uns nur sieben fruchtbare und sieben unfruchtbare Jahre verkünden, und bei einem so vorsorglichen König, wie Eure Majestät sind, steht keine Hungersnot zu befürchten.« »Um welche andere Geißel soll es sich denn handeln, lieber Blacas?« 92 »Sire, ich glaube, ja, ich habe alle Ursache, zu glauben, daß sich im Süden ein Sturm zusammenzieht …« »Ei, mein lieber Graf«, entgegnete Ludwig XVIII., »ich denke, Sie sind schlecht unterrichtet, denn ich weiß im Gegenteil gewiß, daß dort sehr schönes Wetter ist.« »Sire«, versetzte Blacas, »wenn doch Eure Majestät, nur um einen getreuen Diener zu beruhigen, zuverlässige Männer in die Landschaften Languedoc, Provence und Dauphiné schicken wollten, um über den Geist, der dort herrscht, Bericht zu erhalten. « »Canimus surdis«, antwortete der König, indem er fortfuhr, Notizen in den Horaz zu machen. »Sire!« erwiderte der Hofmann und lächelte dabei, um sich das Ansehen zu geben, als verstände er den Vers des Dichters von Venusia. »Eure Majestät können ganz recht haben in bezug auf den guten Geist, der in Frankreich herrscht, allein ich glaube nicht ganz unrecht zu haben, wenn ich irgendeinen verzweifelten Versuch befürchte.« »Von welcher Seite?« »Von seiten Bonapartes oder zumindest von seiten seiner Partei. « »Mein lieber Blacas«, sprach der König. »Sie stören mich mit Ihren Besorgnissen in meiner Arbeit.« »Sire! Ich möchte mit Eurer Majestät die Sicherheit teilen können.« »Warten Sie, mein lieber Graf, warten Sie! Mir fällt eben eine sehr glückliche Anmerkung zum ›Pastor quum traheret‹ ein; warten Sie ein wenig, und dann fahren Sie fort.« Es trat einen Augenblick Stillschweigen ein, währenddessen Ludwig XVIII. mit einer Schrift, die er so winzig wie möglich machte, eine neue Notiz an den Rand des Horaz schrieb. Als er fertig war, erhob er den Kopf wieder mit der zufriedenen Miene eines Mannes, der eine Idee gehabt zu haben glaubt, wenn er die Idee eines anderen kommentiert hat, und sagte: »Fahren Sie fort, mein lieber Graf! Ich höre.« »Sire!« sprach Herr von Blacas. »Ich bin genötigt, Eurer 93 Majestät zu sagen, daß es nicht grundlose Gerüchte und aus der Luft gegriffene Neuigkeiten sind, die mich ängstigen; ein wohlgesinnter Mann, der mein ganzes Vertrauen genießt und dem ich die Überwachung des Südens anvertraut habe« – der Graf hielt inne, als er diese Worte sprach –, »ist soeben mit der Post gekommen und berichtet von einer großen Gefahr, die Eurer Majestät droht. Deshalb bin ich hierhergeeilt.« Ludwig XVIII. fuhr fort, Notizen in seinen Horaz zu machen. »Befehlen mir Eure Majestät, mich nicht länger bei diesem Gegenstande aufzuhalten?« »Nein, mein lieber Graf! Doch strecken Sie die Hand aus, da unten zur Linken werden Sie den Bericht des Polizeiministers vom gestrigen Datum finden … Aber halt! Da ist er ja selbst. – Nicht wahr, Sie sagen der Polizeiminister?« unterbrach der König, sich an den Diener wendend, der soeben eingetreten war und den Polizeiminister gemeldet hatte. »Treten Sie ein, Baron, und erzählen Sie dem Grafen, was Sie Neues von Bonaparte wissen. Verhehlen Sie uns nichts von der Lage der Dinge, wie bedenklich sie auch sein mag. Sagen Sie, ist die Insel Elba ein Vulkan und werden wir dort den Krieg voll Flammen und Schrecknissen ausbrechen sehen? Bella, horrida bella?« »Haben Eure Majestät den gestrigen Bericht einzusehen geruht?« entgegnete der Minister. »Ja, ja! Aber sagen Sie es dem Grafen selbst, der diesen Bericht nicht finden kann, was er enthält. Erzählen Sie ihm genau, was der Usurpator auf seiner Insel macht.« »Mein Herr«, sprach der Baron zum Grafen, »alle getreuen Diener Seiner Majestät dürfen sich Glück wünschen über die günstigen Nachrichten, die uns von der Insel Elba zukommen. Bonaparte …« Der Minister blickte auf Ludwig XVIII., der eben wieder eine Bemerkung niederschrieb und nicht einmal den Kopf hob. »Bonaparte «, fuhr der Baron fort, »langweilt sich zu Tode. Er bringt ganze Tage damit zu, daß er seinen Arbeitern in Porto Longone bei ihrer Beschäftigung zusieht. Noch mehr, wir können versichert sein, daß der Usurpator in kurzer Zeit ein Narr wird.« 94 »Ein Narr?« »Ein Narr, den man in Banden halten muß. Sein Kopf wird schon schwach. Bald weint er heiße Tränen, bald lacht er aus voller Kehle; ein anderes Mal beschäftigt er sich stundenlang damit, vom Ufer aus Kieselsteine ins Wasser zu werfen, und wenn der Stein fünf- bis sechsmal aufgeprallt ist, scheint er so vergnügt, als hätte er ein zweites Marengo oder ein neues Austerlitz gewonnen. Sie werden zugeben, daß das Anzeichen von Narrheit sind.« »Oder von Weisheit, Herr Baron, oder von Weisheit«, versetzte Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd. »Schon die großen Heerführer des Altertums ergötzten sich damit, daß sie Kieselsteine ins Meer warfen. Sehen Sie nach bei Plutarch im ›Leben des Scipio Africanus‹. Also, was denken Sie nun darüber, Blacas?« fragte der König, indem er einen Augenblick in seiner Beschäftigung innehielt. »Sire, ich sage, daß entweder der Polizeiminister oder ich mich irre. Da sich aber der Polizeiminister unmöglich irren kann, da er die Sicherheit und die Ehre Eurer Majestät zu bewachen hat, so ist es wahrscheinlich, daß ich mich im Irrtum befinde. An Eurer Majestät Stelle aber würde ich die Person fragen, von der ich gesprochen habe, ja ich bitte sogar inständig, Eure Majestät wollten ihr diese Ehre erweisen.« »Recht gern, Graf, auf Ihre Empfehlung hin empfange ich, wen Sie wollen. Doch will ich ihn empfangen mit den Waffen in der Hand. Herr Minister, haben Sie noch einen neueren Bericht als diesen hier? Denn dieser datiert vom zwanzigsten Februar, und heute haben wir den dritten März.« »Nein, Sire. Aber ich erwarte einen mit jeder Stunde. Ich ging schon frühzeitig aus, und vielleicht ist er während meiner Abwesenheit eingelaufen.« »Gehen Sie auf die Präfektur; liegt dort einer, so bringen Sie ihn, ist keiner gekommen«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd fort, »wohlan, so machen Sie einen. Nicht wahr, so pflegt man es zu tun?« »Oh, Sire!« entgegnete der Minister. »Gott sei’s gedankt, in 95 dieser Hinsicht ist es nicht nötig, etwas zu erdichten; jeden Tag überhäuft man unsere Amtszimmer mit ellenlangen Anzeigen, die von einer Menge armer Tröpfe herkommen, welche sich eine kleine Erkenntlichkeit für die Dienste erhoffen, die sie nicht leisten, aber gern leisten möchten. Sie rechnen auf den Zufall und hoffen, daß irgendein unerwartetes Ereignis ihren Voraussagen eine Art Wirklichkeit verleihen werde.« »Gut, nun gehen Sie, mein Herr«, sagte Ludwig XVIII., »und denken Sie daran, daß ich Sie erwarte.« »Ich will nur gehen, um wiederzukommen, Sire, in zehn Minuten bin ich zurück.« »Und ich, Sire«, sagte Blacas, »will meinen Gewährsmann holen, der von weit her kommt, um Eurer Majestät eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich bitte, ihn gütig zu empfangen, geschehe es auch nur wegen Herrn von Salvieux, der ihn mir empfohlen hat.« »Herr von Salvieux, der Kammerherr meines Bruders?« »Derselbe.« »Ja wirklich, ich erinnere mich, er ist in Marseille.« »Von dort aus hat er mir geschrieben.« »Spricht er ebenfalls von dieser Verschwörung?« »Nein, aber er empfiehlt mir Herrn von Villefort und bittet mich, ihn bei Eurer Majestät einzuführen.« »Herr von Villefort?« rief der König. »Warum haben Sie mir seinen Namen nicht sogleich genannt?« fuhr er fort, und eine Unruhe machte sich in seinem Angesicht bemerkbar. »Sire, ich dachte, dieser Name wäre Eurer Majestät unbekannt. « »Nein, o nein, mein lieber Blacas! Er ist ein ehrgeiziger Geist, gebildet und ernst. Ha, bei Gott! Sie kennen doch dem Namen nach seinen Vater – Noirtier?« »Noirtier, den Girondisten? Noirtier, den Senator?« »Ja, denselben.« »Und Eure Majestät haben den Sohn eines solchen Mannes angestellt?« »Mein lieber Graf, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, daß Villefort ehr- 96 geizig ist; um hochzukommen, wird Villefort alles, sogar seinen Vater opfern.« »Ich darf ihn also eintreten lassen, Sire?« »Im Augenblick, Graf, wo ist er denn?« »Er wartet unten in meinem Wagen.« Der Graf verließ eilig das Zimmer. Allein geblieben, wandte sich Ludwig XVIII. wieder seinem Horaz zu. Herr von Blacas kehrte in kürzester Zeit mit Villefort zurück. Allein im Vorzimmer war er genötigt, die Autorität des Königs anzurufen; der staubbedeckte, ganz und gar nicht hoffähige Anzug Villeforts erregte das Bedenken des Zeremonienmeisters, der darüber ganz erstaunt war, daß sich der junge Mann vermesse, in solcher Kleidung vor dem König zu erscheinen. Allein der Graf behob alle diese Schwierigkeiten mit einem einzigen Worte. »Befehl Seiner Majestät!« Und Villefort wurde bei dem König eingeführt. Der König saß noch auf demselben Platze, wo ihn der Graf verlassen hatte. Als die Tür aufging, befand sich Villefort gerade dem König gegenüber; der junge Beamte hielt im Gehen an. »Treten Sie vor, Herr von Villefort«, sagte der König, »treten Sie vor.« Villefort machte eine Verbeugung, tat einige Schritte vorwärts und wartete, daß ihn der König anreden werde. »Herr von Villefort«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. fort, »der Graf Blacas behauptet, daß Sie uns etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hätten.« »Sire, der Herr Graf hat recht, und ich hoffe, Eure Majestät werden es selber finden.« »Fürs erste und vor allem, mein Herr, ist nach Ihrer Ansicht das Übel so groß, wie man mich glauben machen will?« »Sire, ich glaube, die Sache ist dringend; allein bei der Eile, mit der ich reiste, ist noch Zeit einzugreifen, wie ich hoffe.« »Sprechen Sie ausführlich, wenn’s beliebt, mein Herr!« sagte der König, der jetzt ebenfalls anfing, unruhig zu werden. »Sprechen Sie, und vor allem alles der Reihe nach; ich liebe die Ordnung in allen Dingen.« »Sire«, sagte Villefort, »ich werde Eurer Majestät einen 97 getreuen Bericht erstatten; ich bitte jedoch, mich gnädigst zu entschuldigen, wenn ich etwa nicht ganz klar sein sollte; ich bin aufs tiefste erschüttert.« Villefort überzeugte sich nach dieser Einleitung durch einen raschen Blick auf den König von dem Wohlwollen seines hohen Zuhörers. Dann fuhr er fort: »Sire, ich bin so schnell wie möglich nach Paris gereist, um Eurer Majestät zu melden, daß ich in meinem Amtsbereiche ein Komplott entdeckt habe, nicht eines jener gewöhnlichen und harmlosen, wie sie täglich unter den niedrigsten Klassen des Volkes und der Armee angezettelt werden, sondern eine wirkliche Verschwörung, einen Sturm, der nichts weniger als den Thron Eurer Majestät bedroht. Sire! Der Usurpator rüstet drei Schiffe aus; er führt einen Plan im Schilde, der vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber auch ebenso furchtbar wie wahnsinnig ist. In dieser Stunde muß er die Insel Elba verlassen haben, um ich weiß nicht wohin zu fahren, aber gewiß, um eine Landung zu versuchen, sei es nun in Neapel, an der toskanischen Küste oder in Frankreich selbst. Eure Majestät wissen vielleicht nicht, daß der Beherrscher der Insel Elba Verbindungen mit Italien und Frankreich unterhalten hat.« »Ja, mein Herr, ich weiß das«, sprach der König sehr bewegt, »und noch unlängst erhielt man Kunde, daß bonapartistische Zusammenkünfte in der Rue Saint-Jacques stattgefunden haben. Aber fahren Sie fort, ich bitte Sie! Wie sind diese Tatsachen Ihnen bekannt geworden?« »Sire, aus einem Verhör, das ich in Marseille mit einem Menschen angestellt habe, den ich schon seit langer Zeit überwachen und am Tage meiner Abreise verhaften ließ. Dieser Mensch, ein unruhiger Seemann und mir schon lange als Bonapartist verdächtig, war insgeheim auf der Insel Elba. Er sah dort den Großmarschall, der ihn mit einer mündlichen Botschaft an einen Bonapartisten in Paris beauftragte, dessen Namen ich nie aus ihm herausbringen konnte; aber diese Sendung hatte den Zweck, die Geister auf die Rückkehr vorzubereiten – ich bitte wohl zu bemerken, Sire, daß diese Worte dem Verhör entnom- 98 men sind –, auf eine Rückkehr, welche nicht lange mehr ausbleiben kann.« »Und wo ist dieser Mensch?« fragte Ludwig XVIII. »Im Kerker, Sire!« »Und die Sache erschien Ihnen wichtig.« »So wichtig, Sire, daß ich, mitten in meiner eigenen Verlobungsfeier, alles verließ, Braut und Freunde, um schnell abzureisen und sowohl meine Besorgnisse als auch die Versicherung meiner Ergebenheit Eurer Majestät zu Füßen zu legen.« »Ach richtig«, sagte der König, »bestand nicht ein Heiratsplan zwischen Ihnen und dem Fräulein von Saint-Méran?« »Der Tochter eines der getreuesten Diener Eurer Majestät.« »Ja, ja! Doch kommen wir wieder auf das Komplott zurück, Herr von Villefort!« »Sire, ich fürchte, es ist mehr als ein Komplott, ich fürchte, es ist eine Verschwörung.« »Eine Verschwörung in dieser Zeit«, entgegnete Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd, »ist eine Sache, die sich leicht anzetteln, aber schwer ans Ziel führen läßt, schon darum, weil wir, gestern erst zum Throne unserer Ahnen gelangt, die Augen zugleich auf die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft offenhalten. Meine Minister verdoppeln seit zehn Monaten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, um die Küsten des Mittelmeeres wohl zu bewachen. Wenn Bonaparte in Neapel landete, so wären die verbündeten Mächte auf den Beinen, ehe er noch Piombino erreichte; stiege er in Toscana an Land, so setzte er den Fuß nur auf feindlichen Boden; und landet er in Frankreich, so geschieht es mit einem Häuflein Menschen, und wir würden leicht mit ihm fertig, da ihn das Volk haßt. Beruhigen Sie sich also, mein Herr, aber rechnen Sie deshalb nicht weniger auf unsere königliche Erkenntlichkeit. « »Ah, da kommt der Polizeiminister!« rief der Graf von Blacas. In diesem Moment erschien wirklich auf der Türschwelle der Polizeiminister, blaß, zitternd und mit irren Blicken. Villefort machte Miene, sich zu entfernen, doch Herr von Blacas hielt ihn zurück. 99